Charlie Scene
Charlie Scene is one of the six current members of the band Hollywood Undead. Bio Charlie is featured in almost every song from the band, and usually raps about partying, girls, drugs and drinks, although he has also written verses about emotional, strong thoughts. He is classified as the "gangster" of the band. Masks Charlie Scene's masks have never truly been "masks". The reason for this is because he would rather wear something comfortable, like cloth, than a solid mask. ;Hollywood Undead Initially, Charlie had no money for a mask so he simply wore a Del Taco bag as a mask with holes for eyes and sunglasses. He didn't like it so much because it wasn't comfortable, so he changed it later in time. ;Swan Songs Charlie wore a black bandana and Ray-Ban brand Aviator sunglasses. The bandana had a white city style drawing with the letters "LA" stylized on it in the shape of an AK-47. The top of his bandana read "Charles P. Scene". ;Desperate Measures Charlie's bandana had "Charlie Scene" written on it instead. ;American Tragedy Charlie's bandana remained the same as the one he was wearing during Desperate Measures, only with inverted colors. ;Notes from the Underground Charlie's bandana is the same as the one he was wearing during Desperate Measures but the black is replaced with charcoal grey. ;Day of the Dead Charlie Scene's bandana looks really close to his Desperate Measures bandana. The image on the mask appears to be slightly different. It still features the AK-47 with "HU" written in it but the city drawing is seemingly gone. The color of the bandana is black, instead of dark grey. Charlie Scene first mask.png Charlie Scene SS mask.png Charlie Scene DM mask.png Charlie Scene AT mask.png Charlie Scene NFTU mask.png Charlie Scene DOTD mask.png CSDOTD.jpg Featured in 'Swan Songs' *''Bitches'' *''Black Dahlia'' (background screams) *''Bottle and a Gun'' *''City'' *''Everywhere I Go'' *''Knife Called Lust'' *''No. 5'' *''Pain'' *''Pimpin''' *''The Natives'' *''Undead'' 'Desperate Measures' *''Dove and Grenade'' *''El Urgencia'' *''Immigrant Song'' *''Shout at the Devil'' 'American Tragedy' *''Apologize'' *''Been to Hell'' *''Bullet'' *''Comin' in Hot'' *''Gangsta Sexy'' *''I Don't Wanna Die'' *''Le Deux'' *''Levitate'' *''Lights Out'' *''Lump Your Head'' *''Mother Murder'' *''My Town'' *''Street Dreams'' 'Notes from the Underground' *''Another Way Out'' *''Dead Bite'' *''I Am'' *''Kill Everyone'' *''Medicine'' *''Pigskin'' *''Rain'' *''Up in Smoke'' 'Day of the Dead' *''Day of the Dead'' *''Disease'' *''Gravity'' *''How We Roll'' *''I'll Be There'' *''Live Forever'' *''Save Me'' *''Take Me Home'' *''Usual Suspects'' *''War Child'' Unreleased *''Christmas in Hollywood'' *''Dead in Ditches'' *''Scene for Dummies'' *''Turn Off the Lights'' Trivia * One time, the band went to on tour, but Deuce didn't show up, so Charlie sang all his parts while he wasn't there. Deuce claims that when he arrived at the airport to leave, their manager had told him the band had broken up. *His most famous line out of all of HU's songs is in Everywhere I Go off of the album Swan Songs. It's "Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show." *J-Dog of the band says Charlie only "shows his weenie" when he is drunk. *He speaks Spanish fluently. *He doesn't like being called Jordon by his fans. *He used to own a dog named Stella, however he accidentally killed her when he hit her with his car. *He shows interest in movie making and seeing shows, he helped direct the music videos for Comin' in Hot, Everywhere I Go, and his own short films. *He is a big fan of Charlie Sheen. That's what inspired his stage name. However, it was originally to confuse people. *When the band started, he was so poor he moved back in with his mom. *He has tattoos on his knuckles that mention his mother and father. On the left hand, Jack and on the right, Jane. *He has known J-Dog and Johnny since pre-school. * His brother Jake plays the main male character in the Been to Hell music video. *His Instagram account is "therealcharliescene". *His YouTube channel is "CS101HU". *His Twitter account is "sirCharlieScene". Category:Hollywood Undead Members